


Please daddy

by Dadddylester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Top Phil Lester, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadddylester/pseuds/Dadddylester
Summary: Yeet Dan and Phil fuck. What else?





	Please daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut so don't come @ me :)

"Hey Phil, can you help me with something for a sec?" Dan yelled across the apartment.

"No, I'm not gonna do your laundry again!" Phil yelled back. 

"No, it's something more important. I'm having an... an issue." 

"Ugh fine" Phil got up to help his needy boyfriend. 

"This better be worth it." Phil thought to himself. 

"What are you on ab-"

He found Dan sitting in a gaming chair while covering himself up. 

"One of those days, huh bear?" Phil whispered to Dan. 

Phil knew right away what Dan wanted. Dan was fucking horny again and Phil loved it. Phil loved it when Dan wanted him to fuck him raw and make him see stars. He fucking loved it. 

Phil then picked Dan up and carried him to their shared bedroom. He kissed him on his forehead while Dan nuzzled himself into Phil's chest. 

"Get undressed bear while I go get the lube." Phil told Dan as he laid him on the bed. 

"Okay daddy, but please hurry back. I feel empty without you" Dan said as he started to undress himself. 

Phil ran back to the living room to get the cherry lube from earlier. On his way back he took off his clothes. When he was getting closer to the door he heard Dan moaning his name. He slowly walked to the door so he could watch. 

Dan was laying on the bed fingering himself. Phil started getting hard, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"Bear that's my job."

Dan immediately looked up, he's face was all flustered.

"I wanted to be ready for you when you came back." 

Phil walked over to the bed and laid down next to his loving boyfriend. 

"Thank you bear, you did a good job."

Phil stared to kiss Dan's neck. Slowly at first, but then Dan interrupted him.

"Please don't tease."

Phil's hand went down to grab Dan's dick. He slowly started pumping, but after abit picked up his pace.

"I can't last much longer daddy. Can I ride you?"

"Of course you can Dan."

Phil stopped what he was doing and grabbed the lube. He squirted some on his dick and started pumping. He then layed down on top of the pillows. 

"Get on top of me bear."

Dan slowly got on top of Phil. He wrapped his legs around Phil's waist. He then slowly sink down on Phil. 

"Move when your ready bear."

After a few seconds Dan was bouncing up and down; he was moaning daddy over and over. Phil then put his hands on Dan's nipples. 

And that's when Dan lost it. 

Dan orgasm without warning. A few moments later Phil did the same. 

Dan slowly got off Phil. He looked down and watch the come drip out of him. Dan jump a bit when Phil press the wipe against his stomach.

"Do you wanna cuddle now bear? "

"Of course I do daddy."

Phil put his arm around Dan's body and started to rub the boy's stomach. They then both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet should I never do this again?


End file.
